A Neko's Wish
by YamiCrosszeria
Summary: Neko fanfic with Bakura x Ryou. YAOI/NEKO DONT LIKE HIT THE BACK BUTTON
1. Chapter 1

''Bakura why do you steal things instead of paying for it.'' Ryou asked looking at his Master.  
Bakura was working on a plan to rob the finest jewel in the museum, he and Marik had the perfect plan. The night fell as the two yamis sneakily passed the security guard cutting off the camera lines as Marik grabbed his millennium rod using the pointy end making a cirle on the glass case as Bakura used the suction cups slowly taking the cirlce glass grabbing the jewel as the two smirked in triumph running off to mansion. Morning rose heavenly as Ryou woke up with his white ears slowly twitch his tail lazily layind own only the tip moving. Ryou knew today was going to be a good day, he gets off the bed running into his Master's arms '' Good morning Master'' Bakura smirked holding the neko happily in his arms. '' Good morning Ryou, how you sleep? '' the cat purred loud nuzzling under his master's chin ( favorite spot ). '' I slept good Master, I was thinking if we can have a bit of fun~ '' Ryou purred in a seductively way making Bakura go limp to hard smirking like a mad man he was, laying Ryou on his back taking a bite of his cute fluffy ear hearing his lil pet moan softly from the bite. Soon Bakura's phone rings interrupting the two from their heated kiss, he pulls away answering the call growling '' What in the bloody fucking hell do you want Marik?'' ''Heyy I'm on my way to pick you up better get ready for work '' Marik hangs up as Bakura sighs getting off of Ryou putting on his dress shoes. Bakura was a CEO of '' Dragon Rulers '' an duel monster game only containing dragons. He kisses the top of his pet's head heading out the door walking into the red Nissan car. '' Let's hurry up Marik I was in the middle of getting my pet pounded into bed '' He growls looking at his Samsung screen wallpaper seeing Ryou sitting on the bed with a black fur coat around his body, his ears were perked in a cutely manner, his tail was wrapped around his leg Bakura smirked remembering the day of that photoshoot, ooh how he pounded that tight lil arse of his pet. The day went smoothly, Bakura came home opening his arms as his neko pounced him making them stumble and fall on the couch, he pulled them into a heated kiss tongues fighting for dominance. Pulling away smirking seeing the neko pant for his breath as he bites the tender flesh of Ryou's neko marking him with a bright/dark red bite.  
~Skips the shredding clothes~  
Bakura takes Ryou's erection in his mouth sucking on the tip then deepthroats earning a loud moan from the horny pet. He puts two fingers in Ryou's mouth as he sucks them making them wet and well lube with saliva, rubbing the pet's greedy hole he thrust his two fingers in his entrance as the pet cried out in pain then moans moving his hips. '' M-M-Master please I need youuu~ '' Ryou begs softly looking at his master's eyes. '' Alright my dear pet you earned your reward '' taking out his fingers rubbing the tip slowly sliding all the way in hissing at the tight heat before pulling his hips back snapping them back in hitting Ryou's nerves '' Aaahhhnn!'' Bakura losses his control and starts to thrust wildly into his pet hitting his nerves. Ryou screams clawing Bakura's back as his hand fisted his erection pumping it with Bakura, his version turns white as he screams cumming hard on their stomachs, Bakura groans thrusting a few times before cumming. They both lay on the couch Bakura holding his lil neko as Ryou purrs loud enjoying his lil reward that his master gave him.  
 _ **That's all guys, I hop you liked my fanfic if anything please say in the review box or pm me baiiiii**_

 ** _SinonAsadaShino_**


	2. Chapter 2

As the days go by Ryou has been feeling quite uneasy, he sits up on his bed looking around seeing his master. "Master I'm not feeling too well can we please go to the doctor?" He looks at him his hair messy, could barely see his ears, his skin is paler than it was, nodding his head Bakura got his clothing ready just in case Ryou has to stay overnight in the hospital. "Alright come on Ryou let's go"he nods putting on his shoes following his master to the car as he gets in buckling his seatbelt. An hour later they park in the parking lot of the hospital, seeing his pet asleep he smiles softly kissing his pets cheek "wake up we're here" he hears a soft murr chuckling softly. Ryou opens his eyes blinking a few times to focus on where he was, stretching softly seeing his master outside of the car with his hand out, blushing softly linking his fingers with Bakura's hand as he helps him up. The walk inside talking to a nurse as she gets their room ready "Just follow me please" they follow her to a room "The doctor will be with you shortly" Bakura nods closing the door seeing Ryou laying down already on the bed, sitting next to him cold hands touch the young ones hot cheek to cool him down for a good mere moments as the white ears twitch softly before the door opens as a lady in the doctor's coat steps in with a clipboard. "Good evening my name is Rose pleased to meet you both." Bakura stands up bowing his head "My name is Bakura this is my lover Ryou, he has been feeling quite uneased for the past couple of days." She nods and starts to hook up the machines to Ryou checking his heart rate. Walking to him she bends down "Ryou I need you to pee in this cup if you ever get the time. I'll back in a few moments" Ryou nods as she leaves "Meow help me to the bathroom please" Bakura nods helping his sick pet to the bathroom after a good 3mins the Doctor comes in seeing the cup on the table she takes it putting it in hazard bag. "It'll take at least an hour or so to get the results please do get comfortable I'll send a nurse in for food." She takes her leave as Bakura tucks Ryou in sitting next to him. "Master lay next to me please?" He chuckles softly at his pet laying down next to him as Ryou hides his face in Bakura's chest, the two drift off to sleep.

~An hour later~

Waking up Bakura goes to use the bathroom, he finishes washing off his face as he sits in one of the chairs next to Ryou looking in his bag grabbing a few dollars leaving the room getting them some food and drinks, he comes back 30mins later seeing Ryou up and stretching. "Morning pet how did you sleep?" "I slept good what about you?" "I slept fine come now you need to eat" he nods moving over as Bakura sits next to him feeding him some rice with sushi the white haired boy purrs loudly eating. The Doc comes in "Sorry to interrupt you two but I have some exciting news for the two of you." They finish eating and drinks their waters as everything was settle in, Bakura nods "Tell us the news ." She nods "Ryou is fine no sickness or disease" "Mhm" "Congratulations you two are parents!" Bakura thought he was bugging he got up looking at the Doc's clipboard his eyes widening. "Ryou..your pregnant" "Wait what?! Let me see" She shows him the result his eyes water up as he tears happily "Bakura I'm pregnant..I'm pregnant holy shit! Bakura I'm pregnant!" Ryou looks at Bakura his tail sways from side to side as he smiles softly. The Doc leaves the results and the treatments as she leaves. Bakura helps Ryou get ready for their leave folding the papers putting them in the bag as he grabs the bag holding Ryou's hand as they leave. Bakura stops at a medicine store buying the vitamins that Ryou needs throughout the 9 months, when that was done he leaves to go home. Ryuo hums softly feeling happy at the new life inside of his body. Once they were home Ryou was the first to shower then it was Bakura, they were done and was sitting down in the living room watching a movie. Bakura's phone ring seeing it's Marik "Hello" "Yo get your ass over here" "Alright " He hangs up getting dressed for work, Ryou looks up from the t.v his ears slightly twitch, Bakura bents down giving a passionate kiss to his pet. The blushing boy kisses back moaning softly. "Mmm see you later Master" "See you later my kitten" With that Bakura leaves to work, Ryou looks around seeing the house a mess.

~2 Hours Later With Music On~

Ryou finished cleaning as he is in the kitchen cooking a small little feast for him and Bakura to celebrate the news. When everything was set he quickly showers up changing his clothes. He finishes then looks at the extra room they have next to their master bedroom. "Perfect for the nursery" Ryou nods to see if Bakura was okay with that idea.


End file.
